Death
by Lingua Dii
Summary: The universe has a twisted sense of humor. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers. For those of you who know me, no, I'm not dead, and I haven't stopped writing. I am, however, up to my neck in college exams and other stuff, so writing has been difficult at best. For those of you who don't know me, I recommend you read the section in my profile explaining my writing style a bit; specifically, punctuation. You may also want to check out some of my other works.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Kenny stood at the school gate, waiting for Kyle to show up. It was after PE, so it'd be a while. Kyle was very self-conscious, unwilling to shower at the same time as anyone else. When almost everyone else had already left the school entirely, he finally showed up. Kenny didn't say anything about his delay; instead, Kyle asked why Kenny was still around.

"Aren't you usually the first to get home?"  
"Yeah, but... I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"I was just wondering... You wanna... y'know, today?" Kenny asked.  
"What are you... Oh, **that**! I guess... but what about the others? At the very least, we need Butters."  
"Butters is meeting us there. Let's just do our thing, and we can worry about the others later."  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on, Kyle, please?"  
"...But what do we tell the others?"  
"They're the ones who are always too 'busy' to play. It's not **our** fault."  
"Fine, fine... Can I drop my stuff off, or is he there already?"  
"He went to leave his stuff at his house. Drop yours at your house, and meet me at my place after you do."  
"Alright."  
"You'd better hurry. Butters'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Butters? Yeah, right." Kyle laughed. "I'll meet you there."  
"Alright." Kenny replied.

Kyle waved Kenny goodbye, quickly heading for his house. Kyle felt he had to do it now, to tell Kenny how he felt. He'd been wanting to do it for months, but he never felt strong enough. However, just being around Kenny was intoxicating. Every time Kenny leaned in just a fraction of an inch closer, Kyle struggled to keep his impulses under control.

«If I don't do it today...» Kyle thought. «I **have** to do it today.»

* * *

Kenny paced around in his room incessantly, expecting Kyle to show up before Butters. His heart pounded in his chest from anticipation, speeding up with each passing moment, until someone rang his doorbell.

"I'll get it!"

Kenny made it to the front door in record time, trying to steady his breathing as he opened it. Kyle had finally arrived, accompanied by Butters. Kenny warmly greeted the pair and invited them into his room. While Kyle set up the board, Butters used the bathroom, leaving Kenny some time to do what he wanted.

"H-Hey, Kenny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I-I've just... Um... How long, um... I-I mean..."

Kenny was intently focused on his notes, to get himself into character, so he didn't notice Kyle's stuttering or hesitation. Kyle finally got himself under control and said what he wanted.

"Kenny, I-I... Y-You're my best friend. Y-You know that, right?"

Kenny dropped his notes almost immediately. He stared at Kyle for a while, frightening him somewhat.

"A-Are you dying?" Kenny asked frantically.  
"What?"  
"You never talk like that. Are you sick?"

Kenny placed his hand on Kyle's forehead before he could react.

"No!" Kyle retorted while he removed Kenny's hand. "I-I just... Look, lately, I..."

Kyle unconsciously held on to Kenny's hand, much to the latter's discomfort. However, he didn't move away. Kyle was shaking, which just made him more concerned. Even when Kyle started crying from sheer nervousness, Kenny remained still. He had no idea what was wrong with Kyle, and he wasn't good with people to begin with. He didn't know if he should hug Kyle, or hold his hand, or even just pat his back. He felt awkward and dumb, like he always did. After considerable thinking, he decided the best thing was just to ask.

"What's wrong?"

Kyle opened his mouth several times as if trying to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Finally, ignoring his pounding heart and his shaking hands, Kyle summoned his willpower to say what he wanted. He wiped away his tears, tightening his grip on Kenny's hand for support.

"K-Kenny, I-I... I l-"  
"Sorry I took so long." Butters said. "Are you guys ready to..."

Butters suddenly appeared wearing his over-the-top "Game Master" outfit – a minor redesign of his Professor Chaos persona – and stared in stunned silence at the scene in front of him. Kyle was practically crushing Kenny's hand, while Kenny stared at Butters, silently pleading for assistance. Much to Kenny's surprise, Butters slowly backed away, leaving the duo alone.  
Kyle's pulse was racing so much, Kenny could feel it in his hands. With a knot in his throat, Kyle finally said what he wanted to.

"...I-I like you, Kenny. A lot. A-And I just... I-I... can't..."

Kyle's voice became lower, then drifted off into incomprehensible mumbling. Kenny finally managed to free his hand and massaged it to relieve the pain.

"...Is that all?" Kenny asked.

Kyle didn't dare look up at Kenny's face. He assumed Kenny was angry at him, and he wanted nothing more than to take everything back and leave. However, Kenny slowly got up, told Butters to go home, and closed his bedroom door. Kyle knew he could still leave if he wanted to, but he didn't have the energy to do it.

"Um... Kyle? You want something to drink?"

Kyle yanked the beverage from Kenny's hand without a word. When he actually looked at it, Kenny apologized.

"Sorry, I only have beer. I-If you want, I can-"

Kyle downed the entire can before Kenny could even finish his sentence. He didn't seem the least bit fazed by it, much to Kenny's amazement.

"...OK then."

Kenny took a small sip and sat down next to Kyle. He was shivering, so Kenny moved in closer.

"Kyle, um... a-are you alright?"

Kyle nodded slightly, but Kenny wasn't sure if he was just shivering. Cautiously optimistic, Kenny placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder, but he immediately recoiled out of fear.

"...I'm not angry, Kyle."

Kenny tried his best to soothe Kyle by lowering his voice. Kyle was still too nervous, so Kenny handed him another beer.

«If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.»

* * *

After waiting a few minutes in silence for the alcohol to kick in, Kenny placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder again. It was just beer, but Kyle had never drunk anything in his life, so he was very susceptible to its effects. This time, he simply blushed, rather than pull away, and his shivering had stopped almost completely.

"Kyle, um... I-I don't know... if we're right for each other, but... I-I mean, what would your mom say?"  
"I think she- Wait, a-are you saying y-you want to..."  
"...I don't know what I'm saying. But I know what I feel."

Kenny relocated his hand, from Kyle's shoulder to his cheek. Within seconds, Kyle's face almost matched his hair color.

"A-A-And what do you f-feel?" Kyle stuttered.

Kenny didn't answer him. He wasn't good with words. His head was fuzzy from the situation, and everything he came up with to explain his feelings sounded wrong. He decided to do the one thing that made sense. He leaned in for a quick kiss that sent Kyle's brain flying out the window. Kyle mumbled incoherently, getting redder with each passing moment. Kenny was blushing too, but nowhere near as much. He had a warm smile on his face, yet his eyes showed concern and even sadness. He knew the people of South Park would never accept their relationship, assuming it even became anything serious. Even if it got serious, he wasn't lying when he said they weren't right for each other. Deep down, Kyle agreed, but he also believed they could make it work.

* * *

Kenny was afraid he'd say something stupid, so he waited patiently for Kyle to regain his composure and say something himself.

"...Can I get another beer?" Kyle asked.  
"Y-Yeah, sure."

Kenny didn't expect Kyle would actually ask for more alcohol, but he fulfilled his request without delay. Kyle opened his mouth between sips as if to speak, leaving Kenny somewhat on edge about what he wanted.

"...I don't get why you drink beer." Kyle said before taking another sip. "Tastes terrible."

Kenny instinctively tried to take Kyle's beer, but he held on to it.

"So why are you drinking it?" Kenny asked in confusion.  
"...I don't know. Don't tell my mom, alright?"  
"Sure, Kyle."  
"Thanks... She already thinks you're a bad influence. She'd probably keep me from seeing you again."

Kenny smiled for a bit, before something popped to his mind.

"D-Do... Do **you** think I'm a bad influence?"  
"Well, you **did** get me to start drinking, so maybe she's got a point." Kyle laughed. "Truth be told, I think you're amazing. You're sweet, and caring, and... and I think I'm drunk." he chuckled.  
"...Yeah, definitely." Kenny sighed.

Kyle took a big sip and placed his head on Kenny's shoulder.

«Three beers and you're already spilling everything... You really never touched it before, have you?»

Kenny saw Kyle reach for another beer, so he put them out of his reach.

"Hey!"  
"You've had enough. I don't want you to drink half my stash and wake up with a hangover. Come on, I'll walk you home."  
"...Maybe you're not such a bad influence after all." Kyle said, nuzzling against Kenny's shoulder.  
"Yeah, say that again when you're sober." Kenny whispered to himself.

Kenny helped Kyle get back on his feet. He could still walk a straight line, so Kenny wasn't concerned his mom would find out he'd been drinking.

"Come on, let's go before your mom gets pissed."

Kenny led the way, glancing back every few seconds to make sure Kyle was following him and not taking another beer, but, much to his surprise, Kyle was sticking close to him.

* * *

Kenny was always checking his surroundings while he led Kyle home. He didn't want anyone to spot the two of them together – anyone with half a brain would realize Kyle had been drinking just by talking to him and figure out Kenny had been the one to do it.

"Kyle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"...Call me tomorrow, alright? Let me know how you're doing."  
"Y-Yeah."

While crossing the street, Kyle saw a speeding car about to hit Kenny.

"Look out!"

Kenny stared at the approaching vehicle with disdain and familiarity. He'd gotten used to his regular deaths, so he didn't even try to get out of the way. However, Kyle freaked out. Before he knew it, he was pushing Kenny out of the way and got hit himself. Kenny was left with a few scrapes, but Kyle was severely injured. Kenny ran to his side, in tears, to find that he was still alive.

"Why did you do that!?"  
"Y-You were... gonna be hurt."  
"I'd just... Dammit, Kyle!"

The driver stopped several feet ahead and quickly helped Kenny to put Kyle in his car, to take him to the hospital.

"Y-Your friend just-"  
"Shut the fuck up and drive! Try not to hit anyone this time!"  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
"K-Kenny... calm... down..."  
"Kyle?!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"He passed out! Go!"

Kenny wanted nothing more than to throttle the driver, but his concern for Kyle was overriding his rage. When they finally got to the hospital, Kenny stayed by Kyle's side while he was carried away, praying he'd be alright.  
Kyle was quickly taken to examination rooms, which forced Kenny to stay outside.

"Sir, you can't come in here."  
"But Kyle-"  
"Needs to be examined, and maybe operated. Stay here. There's nothing you can do for him in there."

Despite his protests, Kenny knew the technician was right. He stayed in the waiting room, where the driver attempted to apologize once again.

"Look, I'm sorry about-"  
"Shut up. Just keep your damn mouth shut. I don't want to hear your excuses. He's hurt because of **you**. If he... If he dies... I'll kill you."

Kenny's threat didn't really faze the driver. He was already on edge about having run over a child. If he died, his life would be over. There was nothing Kenny could say that could make it worse.

"Hey, Kyle. How are you doing?"  
"Kenny?" Kyle groaned. "Why is it so bright in here?"

About the only thing Kyle could clearly make out was Kenny, as everything else was blurry and bathed by a bright light. He focused only on Kenny, who seemed very relaxed, given the situation.

"It's just the drugs they've got you on... Listen, I need you to come with me."  
"What? Why?"  
"To make you better. Just take my hand."  
"But... I can hear... someone..."  
"It's just the medication. Take my hand."  
"It sounds like-"  
"Take my hand, Kyle." Kenny repeated insistently.  
"Alright, alright... Just calm down."

Throughout the room, a monotonous beep echoed. Cold and indifferent, it announced what Kenny had feared most: Kyle was dead.


	2. The Deal

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but, in case you're curious, the summary refers to events like cancer researchers getting cancer, or basically any good people who die young or get infected with incurable diseases. In this case, Kyle (a mortal) saving Kenny (an immortal) after the latter found love for the first time. Obviously, this isn't the norm, but it happens often enough that statements like the one in my summary are spoken aloud.  
Also, the reason this chapter was uploaded so quickly is because it had already been written, for the most part. The first one just took a lot longer to write.

* * *

"No... Kyle..."

Kenny dropped to his knees, weeping loudly, until the driver placed his hand on his shoulder, to apologize again. In one swift move, he made the man fall down and started punching him.

"This is all **your** fault! Why weren't you paying attention!? **Why**!? All you had to do was **look**! Why did **he** have to **die** and **you** get to **live**!? **Why is he dead**!? **Tell me**! **Why**!?"

Each punch was accompanied by a sprinkling of warm tears and blood. Kenny was babbling incoherently as he kept hitting the man. He wasn't resisting as he expected the assault would stop, eventually. However, even seeing the blood spraying everywhere, Kenny wouldn't stop. Still, his target remained still. He blamed himself as much as Kenny.  
The doctors and nurses attempted to pull Kenny away, but it was useless. In his blind rage, he couldn't even feel them. They finally resorted to tranquilizing him, lest he kill the man.

* * *

Kenny woke up handcuffed to one of the hospital beds, away from where Kyle had died. His anger finally subsided, he became consumed by despair. Kyle was gone. There was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't bring him back, he couldn't join him, and he'd missed his shot at punishing the guy responsible.

«What's the point of all this? Why did he die?»

Still on his back, Kenny started crying.

«Please, just let this be a nightmare...»

* * *

Kenny's hopes were in vain. Before Kyle's funeral, while his killer was taken into trial, it was determined that he had been drinking that night. The man's lawyer pointed to that as an excuse to dismiss all charges, saying Kyle had tossed himself in front of the car in a "drunken stupor", and he got off with a simple speeding ticket.  
At the funeral, nobody stood within a 5-feet radius of Kenny. Wherever he moved, people moved away. They blamed him for Kyle's death, and they wanted nothing more to do with him. Kenny had been rejected before, but this was different. Most people wouldn't even look at him, and the ones who did, did so with disdain and disgust. One exception was Kyle's mother. She just stared at him with burning hatred, seemingly hoping that she could literally pierce him with her stare.  
Kenny didn't really care. He'd already lost Kyle, and most of the people in South Park weren't exactly his friends to begin with. He blamed himself for Kyle's death as much as everyone else, if not more. He prayed for a release from his pain. He prayed for death. A death he knew would never come.

«It's not fair... I wish... Kyle were still alive... I miss you, Kyle.»

* * *

Little did Kenny know someone had noticed his pain and taken pity on him. He summoned the one responsible for the situation, so he'd help correct it.

"Hello."  
"Hello, sir. Why have you summoned me?"  
"I need you to talk to one of your... clients. Name's Kyle Broflovski, from South Park."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I want you to make him an offer. If he accepts, he'll be sent back to Earth until midnight of the following day."  
"Ah... The 'midnight' kind of deal... Why do you think he'll accept?"  
"Because I know **you'll** do whatever it takes for him to accept it... Now go."  
"Yes, sir."

The figure's superior snapped his fingers and sent it away.

«Kyle... I hope you realize just how important it is for you to accept this deal.»

* * *

Under direct orders from its superior, the being went to Heaven in search of Kyle. Like with just about everything on Earth, it had to follow certain paths and jump through certain hoops to get where it needed.

«Bureaucracy... It's a problem even here.»

Before it could enter Heaven, the being was stopped by one of Heaven's gatekeepers.

"Halt! What is your purpose here?"  
"I'm under orders from my superior to find a Kyle Broflovski, from South Park, and offer him a deal."  
"Very well. Enter."

The large gate unlocked, shining brightly as it opened. Then, the being was finally able to enter Heaven. It roamed Heaven for what felt like hours, coming across all sorts of angels. Some were unlike anything humans thought they looked like – made of concentric and rotating golden rings with eyes on the rims – and others were fairly stereotypical – with up to six pairs of wings spread symmetrically all over their back. There were also several buildings, such as skyscrapers full of offices stretching upward for what seemed like forever, and shorter, round, buildings made for assigning beings to certain jobs, like standing guard by Heaven's ever-increasing gates and letting beings in and out, and becoming guardian angels for their loved ones.

* * *

The being finally arrived at its destination, where it addressed the proper authority, and was denied.

"I'm just trying to find someone. How hard can it be?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't take you where you need to go without a signed consent form, as well as-"  
"Then just tell me where it is! I'll go there myself."  
"Sorry. Can't help you."  
"Do you have any idea who I am? Who I work for?"  
"Sure do, and you can't use your powers here unless instructed by someone higher on the food chain... Look, I'll cut you a break, but you'll have to wait in line just like everyone else. Take this blue ticket. The screens will show you when your turn arrives."

«Damned bureaucrats... Why were they created in the first place?»

The figure sat on one of the designated areas and waited its turn. It hadn't spent much time in Heaven, so it looked around. The room it was in seemed to go on forever up, down, and sideways. The ground was non-existent, yet nobody fell through unless they wished to reach another floor. There were screens showing whose turn it was regardless of which color their ticket was, but most beings saw only information relevant to themselves. The being wasn't among those; it was able to see everything the screens displayed. The information would have made any mortal go insane, but not it.

* * *

After several hours of staring at the screen, the being's turn arrived.

«Finally...»

It got up and quickly moved to the appropriate desk.

"Hello. How may I help you today?"  
"I have an offer for one Kyle Broflovski, from South Park."  
"Ah... Let me check the computer... Room 51-243."  
"Which way is that?"  
"Turn left, then right, then straight ahead, then..."

«For the love of God...»

"...and finally it's the third door on the right."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes. You'll need to input this fifteen digit code to open the door."  
"OK; let me just write that down... Got it."  
"Have a pleasant day, sir."

* * *

As soon as it got up, the being quickly made its way to Kyle's room. It took it several minutes to arrive, and even longer to open the door, since the numberpad kept shifting its keys around to prevent any unauthorized entry. Although the keys appeared to be the same for any lesser being, their true meaning changed with each key press.  
Upon entering the room, it found Kyle, sitting in his own created version of Heaven. He was hanging out with Stan and Cartman, yet Kenny was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Kyle."  
"Who are you? How did you get in here? I've never seen you before."  
"I am Death."

Kyle looked at the figure from head to toe, and wasn't impressed. It was wearing a top hat, big round glasses, and a suit. Nothing like what Kyle expected.

" **You're** Death?"  
"Do you doubt me?"  
"It's just... Why no robe? No scythe? No pale horse? And your mannerisms... It's just weird!"  
"I prefer this form, among others. The stereotypical appearance scared people way too much, which sucks when you're trying to get them to come with you. I also get sick of pretending to be people's loved ones, like I did with... some people. But, if you'd prefer..."

Death snapped its fingers and became engulfed in flames. The fire molded itself into a flowing robe and a scythe, while also burning away Death's flesh. Then, a hole appeared on the ground beneath Death, and from it emerged a large pale horse. Souls also arose from the hole, surrounded in flames and light. The horse spouted flames from its nostrils, and even its eyes seemed to be on fire. The flames surrounding Death slowly dissipated, and the forms they had created became corporeal. Death sprouted bony wings from its back, piercing the robe. Kyle stared in awe all throughout the procedure, never blinking, so as not to miss anything.

"Is this better?"  
"I-I..."

Kyle was terrified of Death's new visage, begging it to change back. Death snapped its fingers again and instantly returned to a more casual form.

" **Now** do you see why I appear like this, Kyle?"  
"S-Sure do... Um... Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?"  
"I don't mind at all. I came here on a mission."  
"Mission? From whom?"  
"He calls himself 'Mike'."  
"I take it that's not his real name?"  
"You're right. Not even I know his real name. He keeps it a secret."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."

Kyle had more questions, but he could tell Death either didn't know the answers or wouldn't say, so he decided to talk about its mission.

"So... What's your mission?"  
"I came with an offer. If you accept, you will be given your life back, in an area of your choosing, for approximately one day."  
"What do you mean 'approximately'? And why only one day?"  
"I mean it's until the midnight of the day following your acceptance of this deal. As for why it's only for one day... You'd have to ask him."

Kyle considered Death's offer. He paced around, wondering what was left for him on Earth that he didn't have in Heaven. He considered his family, but was afraid they'd fear him if he returned. His friends had probably moved on. He couldn't think of any reason to go back, until Death gave him one.

"If you don't mind my asking... Why are you hanging out with Stan and Eric, but not Kenny?"  
"...Kenny's the one who put me here. While I was dying, I saw him... He was standing over me, glowing... almost like an angel. He said to go with him... I trusted him and ended up dying... It's his fault."  
"That wasn't Kenny."  
"How do **you** know?"  
"Because... it was me."  
"You?!"

Kyle's surroundings became dark and the people vanished, reflecting his anger, but Death remained calm.

"Well, I **am** Death... What did you expect?"

Death's statement only fueled Kyle's anger, so it tried to curb his anger.

"Let me show you something."

Death waved its hand and opened a window to Earth, showing Kenny. He was lying in his bedroom, curled up and crying. Kyle turned his head at the sight of his friend suffering.

"Why are you showing me this?"  
"Because there's something for you back on Earth. Or, rather, some **one**. Kenny."  
"...Kenny doesn't need me anymore. And even if he does, he'll get over it."  
"Let's look at something else then, shall we?"

Death waved its hand again, and the window changed. It was now showing Kyle's funeral, but with sound. Many of Kyle's friends were there, like Kenny, Stan, Butters, Clyde, Token, and even Cartman. Kyle's family was also there, and some of the other boys' parents. Everyone was crying, including Cartman.

«I didn't think fatass would miss me...» Kyle thought.

"Pay attention now. The priest is about to speak."

The priest cleared his throat and began to read from his prepared remarks.

"What is life? Does it end when the body dies? Is it all over? Or is there something more to it?"

Kyle completely ignored the priest and focused on Kenny. He wasn't blinking, instead just letting his tears fall to the ground while quietly sobbing.

"Would you like to hear what Kenny's thinking?"  
"No."  
"Are you certain? It might be important."  
"I don't want to invade his privacy."  
"I see... Then let me speed up to when everyone starts leaving."

Death did as it said while Kyle watched. Almost everyone got a chance to speak, except Cartman and the boys' parents, save for Kyle's. After a while, slowly, everyone left the cemetery. First the priest, then Butters and Clyde, as well as their parents, then Stan and Token, and Cartman and Cartman's mother. Finally, only Kyle's family and Kenny remained. Ike's eyes were red from crying, and so were Kenny's. They had stopped crying a while ago; not because they were feeling any less sad, but simply because they couldn't muster the strength to do it anymore. Kyle's parents, on the other hand, were trying to hold back their emotions and had stopped crying of their on accord, in a failed attempt to make the remaining boys feel better.  
Gerald and Sheila decided it was time to go and went away with Ike, leaving Kenny alone. Once they left, Kenny dropped to his knees. He didn't want to go on living, knowing Kyle had sacrificed his life for him.

«Kenny...»

Kenny started crying again, pounding the ground with his fists as hard as he could.

"Kyle... You moron."

Kyle was taken aback by Kenny's statement, but waited to hear the rest of his explanation.

"You shouldn't have saved me... I wish I had died instead of you. I don't know... I don't know if I can go on like this... I miss you... Kyle..."  
"...Turn it off." Kyle said.  
"What?"  
"I said turn it off!" Kyle repeated angrily.

Death waved its hand and the window disappeared.

"Now do you see why you have to go back?"  
"Show me where Kenny is right now."  
"Fine..."

Another window opened, showing Kenny at school. He was sitting in his usual spot, behind where Kyle was supposed to be. He seemed happy, working hard during class and paying attention.

«That's not the Kenny **I** know...»

"See? Kenny's doing fine without me... Maybe even better than before."  
"Keep watching..."  
"I thought this is real-time; how do **you** know what's going to happen?"  
"It's not. Time in Heaven is different. Down there, it's been months since you died. I know that what's coming is going to change your mind. Keep watching; trust me."

Kyle watched everything Kenny did, until recess came around. At that moment, Kenny ran out the front gate and away from the school.

«What are you doing, Kenny?»

After just a couple of minutes, Kyle realized where he was going.

«He's going to see... my grave.»

Kenny grabbed what little money he had in his pocket and bought a single flower, as he did every time he visited Kyle's body. He slowly walked to where Kyle had been buried, placing the flower on top of the grave and lowering his head.

"I'm sorry you're dead, Kyle. It's my fault. If I had just gotten you home sooner, if I hadn't gotten you to drink... The guy wasn't even in any trouble because of me... I'm sorry."

«It's not your fault.»

"I once heard that the universe had a sick sense of humor. Giving cancer to people who try to find a cure for it, keeping murderers safe with jammed weapons and faulty grenades while allowing them to kill dozens of children in schools... But I never thought... I never thought it'd take away... one of the few people who cared about me. If I could, I'd join you in a heartbeat. But I can't. And I've tried... so many times. Immortality is a curse I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

Kenny sobbed for a bit, before getting a hold of his emotions.

"I'm sorry. I know you're watching over me, keeping me safe, and I didn't want you to see that. It's just... It's hard sometimes, you know? After what happened, you're the only friend I have, and you're dead. How fucked up is that?" Kenny laughed, his laughter quickly turning into more sobbing.

Kenny checked his watch and, realizing he only had a few minutes to get back to school, finished speaking.

"I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow. Promise."

Kenny ran back to school, prompting Death to close the window.

"Now do you see why you have to go back?"  
"But it's only for one day."  
"Sometimes, one day is all you'll need. It will help Kenny achieve closure."

Kyle summoned a chair, so he could sit. His eyes were restless, jumping everywhere, yet seeing nothing. All Kyle could think about was Kenny. Was Death right? Could one day really make a difference? Finally, Kyle succumbed.

"...I'll do it." Kyle said as he turned around. "Take me back."  
"Very well. Hold on."

Death stretched its hand and touched Kyle's forehead. In the cemetery, a powerful, yet short, beam of light shot up from the ground beneath Kyle's grave. Kyle's body slowly rose, being restored to the way it was just before his fatal injury, and then dropped back on the ground. Kyle's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. He was alive once again.

«I'm alive! Or am I...? This could just be another fictional creation of my mind, like in Heaven. Lemme try to change something.»

Kyle focused on a small piece of dirt, trying to turn it into something else. When it didn't work, he became convinced that he was alive. With that conviction, he became consumed by a single thought.

«Now... I have to get to Kenny... And do it before I die again.»


	3. One Day

Kyle waited outside Kenny's home for him to show up. He knew Kenny was at school, but if he was seen, his one day with Kenny would be ruined by everyone else.  
His waiting wasn't as dull as he had imagined at first – dozens of people walked around South Park, even near Kenny's home, and he was left with no choice but to stay on the move and hide from all of them.  
Suddenly, activity in the area around Kenny's house dropped. Everyone was avoiding it like the plague, greatly confusing Kyle. It wasn't until he saw Kenny on his way, with his head lowered, that he finally figured out why. He felt confident he could stand out in the open – as long as Kenny was around, nobody would look too closely, except Kenny himself.

"Hey, Kenny."

Kenny slowly raised his head. He saw Kyle's shoes, pants, gloves, jacket, and, finally, his face. He was smiling warmly, like nothing was wrong.

"Kyle? Kyle?!"

Kenny sprinted toward Kyle at top speed with tears in his eyes.

"Kyle!"

Kenny hugged Kyle tight enough to squeeze the air out of him.

"You're back... I thought I'd never see you again... You're back... You're back..." Kenny sobbed. "I missed you so much, Kyle. I'm so sorry about what happened... I'm so sorry..."  
"Ken... Y-You're... hurting me..."

Kenny released his grip momentarily, but he couldn't contain himself and ended up wrapping his arms around Kyle again, only much more loosely. Kyle remained motionless while Kenny cried into his shoulder, letting him finally express how he felt after months of repression. He kept apologizing and saying how much he'd missed Kyle, almost to the point of annoyance. When he finally calmed down – despite still holding on to Kyle – Kyle hugged him back.

"...It's not your fault, Kenny." Kyle whispered. "It was never your fault."

Kenny became frantic once again upon hearing Kyle's words. His sobs got louder, and Kyle was sure he'd resumed crying. He came down a second time, yet wouldn't let go. Kyle thought he just missed him a lot, so he patted Kenny's back. One particularly hard pat, however, made Kenny shout in pain.

"Fuck!" Kenny yelled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing. It's nothing." Kenny replied, finally releasing his grip for good.  
"Don't lie to me, Kenny. What's wrong?"  
"...Not here."

* * *

Kenny took Kyle upstairs into his room and slowly took off his parka and shirt. Kyle gasped tearfully as soon as he saw his back. It was covered in bruises, some much older than others, almost like he'd been tortured.

"Kenny, what... what happened?"  
"...After you died, everyone blamed me for what happened." Kenny replied while putting his shirt back on. "They believed the story that moron lawyer's excuse about your drinking causing the accident. It was his word against mine, so..."  
"A-And they beat you up?"  
"...Yeah, few times a week." Kenny confessed, avoiding Kyle's eyes. "Whenever anyone gets close to me, I know-"  
"And you just sit there and take it?! Why didn't you go to the cops?! Why didn't you kick their asses?!"  
"What for?!" Kenny yelled tearfully. "They're right! If I... If I'd been paying attention, you wouldn't have died! If I hadn't given you that stupid fucking beer, the guy would have been punished! I should've been the one to die; not you. It's my fault... I deserve it."  
"...Ken, that's not true. It wasn't your fault. And even if it was, you don't deserve this."

Kenny wiped away some of his tears, still sobbing, and changed the subject completely.

"So, um... H-How did you come back?"

«I should tell him the truth... If he thinks I'm back for good and I tell him I have to leave five minutes before I do, he'll freak out.»

"...It's just for a day, Ken."  
"Wh-What?"

Kenny was about to cry again, so Kyle did his best to comfort him.

"I thought... I thought you could finally move on. The way we left things was... regrettable."  
"What?"  
"Regre- Bad. It was bad."  
"...Yeah. It was."

Kyle placed his hand on Kenny's cheek, gently wiping away a single tear before it raced away.

"That's why I'm back, Ken."  
"But why can't you stay?"  
"Kenny..."  
"I don't want to be alone, alright!? I just... I don't want to be alone... Please... don't go."  
"...I-It's not up to me."  
"Who then?"  
"I just thought... it'd give you closure. Help you move on."  
"Well, it doesn't! You're back, but so what? I just have to watch you die again! Why would I want that?"

Kyle remained silent. As much as he hated to admit it, Kenny was right. He said he was doing it for Kenny, but he was only doing it for himself – to get closure for himself, to accept the end of his life.  
Kenny cried some more, slowly coming to grips with his situation. If he spent the whole day crying and cursing his luck, it would be even worse than spending the day with Kyle, no matter how much it hurt in the end. Somewhat reluctantly, he finally agreed to the same deal as Kyle. Kyle was worried he'd be spotted and that it'd ruin their day, but Kenny reassured him it wouldn't happen.

"Nobody comes near me any more. Most people don't even look at me. If they spot someone else with me, they just figure... they figure I'm getting beaten up. Trust me, nobody will notice you."  
"...Kenny, I need you to promise me something."  
"What?"  
"When I'm gone... stop this. Don't let them do this to you any more... Please."

Kenny wanted to make that promise, but he knew he wouldn't honor it. He decided to ignore the subject altogether.

"...Let's go to the lake. They, uh, they planted some new trees there." Kenny said indifferently.  
"...Yeah, let's." Kyle agreed, holding back his tears.

* * *

Kenny showed Kyle to a secluded spot, near the woods, where he sometimes retreated to. He explained it was one of the few spots nobody could find him, which allowed him time to think. It wasn't a particularly nice spot; just out of sight. Kyle figured Kenny hid there whenever others' frustrations became too much for him to handle, but he was purposefully avoiding that subject. Kenny, however, didn't care. He hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time, so saying something was better than not saying anything at all, even if it was just sharing his bad memories.

"Um... I don't know how much you saw... from up there... but... I visited you every day. It's the one place I could be without having to look over my shoulder, waiting for..."  
"...I'm sorry, Kenny. Up there, things are... weird. I didn't really look back."  
"Not once?" Kenny asked tearfully.  
"No. I'm sorry."  
"I-It's fine. I-I understand. I'm glad you didn't, to be honest. I didn't want you to see..."  
"Kenny... Why do you let this go on?"

Kenny told Kyle how he'd almost been disowned after what happened – not out of anger on his parents' behalf, but as their attempt to protect their family. Kenny's parents, his brother, and even his baby sister had been ostracized by their peers, until Kenny told everyone to leave them alone, as it was his fault, and they didn't deserve it. However, it only got worse, to the point that his own sister stopped talking to him. It wasn't until Kenny allowed the townsfolk to take out their frustrations on him that his family stopped being social pariahs by association. His sister, unaware of what he'd done, still didn't talk to him, but at least she had her life back, and that was enough for him. Nobody knew what he'd done, in fact. Not even his parents.

"Kenny, this isn't right. You can't just turn yourself into a human punching bag – for **anyone's** sake!"  
"They won't kill me."  
"That's not the point! Y-You're... You're not some... stress ball for those assholes!"  
"...I don't mind."  
"Well, you should. Because you're not a footstool or a flunky. You're Kenneth McCormick. You're a much better person than anyone in this town could ever hope to be... and that includes me. I wish more people were like you... I wish **I** could be more like you."

Kenny rested his head against Kyle's shoulder, basking in his warmth. Kyle couldn't imagine what it had been like for Kenny, denied any comforting physical or verbal contact for months from everyone he knew. Most people would have snapped after just the first month, but not Kenny. Even if he was wrong, he was doing what he believed to be right, and that was enough to keep him going.  
Kyle caressed Kenny's hand for the first time, immediately realizing how coarse his skin had become. Still, he stroked it without concern for its rough texture, to show Kenny he still had someone who cared about him. Kenny giggled, prompting Kyle to stop.

"That tickles, you know." Kenny said.  
"I don't remember you being ticklish."  
"Just a bit... But that feels kinda nice."  
"That's the point." Kyle laughed.

Kenny's improved mood didn't last long; as soon as Kyle resumed what he was doing, Kenny went back to his thoughts of Kyle being gone.

"When you were gone, I thought about... so many things I wanted to do. So many things I wanted to say. We never... we never kissed, or held hands, or just... sat down and enjoyed each others' company... And I never thought we'd get a chance to. But... now that you're here... I'm so... overwhelmed... I barely know what to say."

«Your vocabulary's improved.» Kyle thought.

"There's one thing I wanted to say, though. I-I wanted to tell you this, before you went back. I've wanted to tell you this for a while now. A few years, in fact. And it's... that I love you."  
"Ken..."  
"I love you, Kyle." Kenny repeated. "I only wish I had told you before. If I had, maybe... you'd still..."  
"What happened was **not** your fault. Why-Why do you always blame yourself for everything? If the guy hadn't been speeding, if **I** hadn't pushed you out of the way, if-if he hadn't gotten his **license** , it wouldn't have happened either. A **lot** of shit happened to get me there, and **none of it** is on **you**."  
"...Yeah, maybe. But I couldn't control those things."  
"Dammit, Ken, just stop talking about it, alright? I don't want to waste my time talking about this. I want to enjoy my time here, with you... Especially because we're on a deadline."  
"Yeah, that reminds me..."

Kenny pulled out his phone, setting an alarm for midnight, but Kyle corrected him, saying it was midnight of the next day. He seemed somewhat happier he had more time with Kyle, despite his guilt.  
As soon as Kenny placed his head back on Kyle's shoulder, Kyle gently nuzzled against it. Kenny finally relaxed for the first time since Kyle had died, and allowed himself to smile. Kyle carefully embraced Kenny, trying not to hurt him, pulling him closer.

"...I'm glad we have this time together, Ken. You're right – there's a lot we didn't get to do."  
"Y'know, if... if you're OK with it... we can sleep out here."  
"In the woods?"  
"No, in the shed near the lake. I-I stashed some stuff there, for when I stay out here too long."  
"I was thinking more about the cold."  
"W-Well, yeah, it can get a bit cold... But you've never seen the sky this far away from town. It's beautiful."

A few questions flowed through Kyle's mind: Had Kenny slept there before, to get away from everyone? If so, how often? How bad did it get that he'd do it? He wanted to ask everything on his mind, but he also wanted to help Kenny move on from that. To get those thoughts out of his head, and help him improve his own life.

"...Alright. But you'd better have a blanket in there. I hate cold weather."  
"You can wear my parka if you want." Kenny replied, quickly taking off his parka.  
"Kenny. Ken!" Kyle yelled, restraining Kenny's hands.  
"What?"  
"I was kidding. My coat's probably warmer than yours."  
"O-Oh..."  
"Just keep your clothes on, please... I-I don't want you to get sick. Or arrested for prostitution."  
"It's just stripping. It's legal."  
"Not out in the woods it isn't!"  
"True... Wait, how do **you** know that?"  
"I-I-It's just common sense!" Kyle said, blushing. "Why would it be legal, where everyone could see?"  
"Did you try to open a strip club or something?" Kenny wondered.  
"No... I just... I looked it up."  
"Why?"

«Should I tell him the truth? That I was watching porn and became more interested in the setting than the scene? Better not... I don't want him to tease me.»

"...I was just curious."  
"...You are the weirdest guy I know. I mean, Cartman may be a sociopath, but only you would look up laws on stripping. Most people just go to strip clubs."

«I can't even tell if that's supposed to be a compliment.»

"I'd take you to one, but... you're not old enough."  
"We're the same age, Ken."  
"And there aren't gay strip clubs in South Park."  
"...Yeah."

Kenny smiled knowingly – Kyle had looked that up at some point as well, but probably not out of sheer curiosity.

* * *

Sunset came too quickly for the boys. Before they knew it, the sky had grown dark, and though the stars were just as Kenny promised, they also signaled that their inevitable separation was drawing near.  
Kyle stared at the night sky, awestruck. For the first time in his life, he was actually witnessing the Milky Way, thanks to the absence of artificial lights. Mouth agape, he spoke to Kenny without looking away.

"I've never seen the sky like this." Kyle said. "You were right... It's beautiful."

«I'm really glad you like it.» Kenny thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle saw Kenny smiling for the second time and smiled as well. Seeing Kenny happy, despite everything he'd gone through, gave him hope he'd be able to get his life back on track once he was gone.  
Kenny lied on Kyle's lap, looking up into his eyes. Kyle instinctively caressed Kenny's face, making him smile again. Kyle smiled back at him, tenderly kissing his forehead. Kenny giggled, completely at ease around Kyle.

"...You should think about cutting your hair." Kyle said, gently stroking Kenny's hair. "I bet I could braid it as it is now."  
"Yeah, I could... but then you'd stop doing that..." Kenny replied drowsily.

«Please don't tell me you're about to fall asleep on my lap.»

Much to Kyle's surprise, Kenny did, in fact, fall asleep. He continued to gently stroke Kenny's hair, even as Kenny drifted off into a more profound sleep state.

«You probably haven't slept in months. Not really. If I know you, you've been having nightmares every night... That's no way to sleep. You deserve to rest.»

* * *

By the time Kenny woke up, Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyle?! Where are you?! Kyle!"

«Did he get taken away from me already?»

Kenny started to panic. He searched around the lake, tripping every few steps, scraping his knees and hands, until he heard Kyle's voice. He ran toward Kyle, sobbing and embracing him.

"Kenny, it's OK! I'm right here!"  
"I-I thought you were gone, a-a-and I just... I-I just..."  
"Shh... It's OK..." Kyle whispered, gently stroking Kenny's head. "I'm right here... I'm right here."

Despite Kyle's attempts at comforting Kenny, he still cried into his jacket for a while before finally calming down.

"I-I'm sorry." Kenny said.  
"It's alright. I understand."

«You're a lot more messed up than I thought.» Kyle thought.

"...You're hurt. Let's go to your house and get you cleaned up."  
"I-I'm fine."  
"Ken, you need-"  
"Please... Let's just stay here."

Kenny's begging told Kyle everything he needed to know – Kenny didn't want to go home. More than that: he was terrified to go home. Kyle didn't understand why, but he didn't have to.

"Alright. We don't have to go if you don't want to."  
"...Thank you."  
"But you really gotta calm down. You can't have a panic attack every time I go for a walk."  
"I-I didn't know where you were. I thought... I thought..."  
"I just wanted to look around, Ken... I promise I won't leave your side from now on."

Kyle wiped away what few tears Kenny had been unable to hold back, gently stroking his cheeks.

"...What's Heaven like?"  
"What?"  
"What's it like? Is it... as good as advertised?"  
"I guess... It's like a neverending dream. You get what you want, whenever you want it... but..."  
"But what?"  
"...It's all fake, and you can tell. Nothing can hurt you, not even people. They don't get angry or sad, and... well, let's just say **Cartman** was nice."  
"Cartman? He was something you wanted?"  
"I don't know that many people, Kenny. I've never lived outside South Park, and even most of the people here are strangers. Cartman was... familiar. It was something – some **one** – I knew well."  
"...Was **I** there?" Kenny asked hopefully.  
"That's... complicated."

Kyle explained how Death had tricked him by taking on Kenny's form, and that he'd been angry at him ever since, until Death told him the truth and got him to see Kenny's suffering with his own eyes. He concluded by saying he didn't watch all of it, as he couldn't stand watching Kenny suffering.

"...So, if I died and went to Heaven, I'd just be stuck with a weird version of you?"  
"If that's what you wanted, yeah."  
"...I don't know which is worse. Heaven or Hell."  
"Well, Hell is-"  
"Real. They don't taunt you with projections of your greatest dreams or copies of people you love. You're punished – tortured – for what you've done in life, but at least you know, everything you see is real."  
"H-Have you been to Hell?"  
"...Yeah. And right now, I get why Satan prefers it."  
"Ken..."  
"I don't want some... copy of you that will never get angry, will never hurt me, or will never argue. I want **you**."

Kyle smiled and giggled, greatly confusing Kenny.

"You've gotten a lot better with words." Kyle explained.  
"Thanks." Kenny replied.

Kyle suddenly yawned. He reassured Kenny he wasn't bored; just tired, and Kenny led him into the abandoned shed by the lake. He said he'd stashed away a spare bed in it for when he stayed out too long; however, when they actually went inside, there was enough furniture for it to qualify as Kenny's second bedroom – perhaps even his second home. A bed, spare sheets, a nightstand, a few books, and even a generator, to power a couple lamps and a small heater.

"Don't tell me you use **this** indoors." Kyle said, pointing at the generator.  
"Of course not! I'm not an idiot. I take it out back and plug in all this stuff."

Kenny knew exactly what Kyle was thinking. There was too much stuff for Kenny to just have spent a few nights there. He probably slept there almost every night, away from everyone else, for the same reason he went there in the first place – solitude and safety.  
A few townsmen noisily made their way toward the lake, bearing flashlights and torches. Kenny felt a shiver run down his spine. Had they come for him? Were they going to take Kyle away? Before he knew it, Kyle had hidden under the bed, to keep himself out of sight. Kenny peeked through the slightly open door, to see what they were doing. The group was being led by Kyle's parents, and they seemed to be searching for something very important. He was able to overhear a few choice words, which greatly concerned him. When they finally dispersed, he turned to Kyle, who poked his head out from under the bed.

"A-Are they gone?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did they want?"  
"...They're looking for you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"...They said someone stole your body. Dug it up and just... walked away with it."  
"Well, I **am** in my own body... I think."  
"...Your mom thinks I did it. I think you should go talk to her."  
"I only have one more day with you, Ken. If I meet with her, she'll... she'll keep us apart. I want to be with you for as long as I can."  
"...I get it."

Kenny sat down on the bed, with Kyle doing the same next to him.

"The bed is kinda small, but we have a bigger problem."  
"What?"  
"...The only water source around here is the lake."  
"So..."  
"So, the lake is freezing. Can you handle that?"  
"...I died. I'm pretty sure I can handle cold water."  
"OK... I also don't have any pajamas, you know."  
"You want me to sleep naked?"  
"No... I-I mean yes, but-"  
"Wait, 'yes'?"  
"...Well, you **are** pretty cute. Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."  
"Th-That was years ago, when we didn't even know about sex and all that other stuff." Kyle complained, blushing.

«Before **you** knew about sex, you mean.» Kenny thought.

"Look, you can sleep however you like. I'm just saying, I don't have any pajamas."  
"Fine. But I'm not getting in bed naked with you."

Kenny nodded in acknowledgment and lowered his head somewhat. To him, Kyle wasn't just rejecting his attempt at intimacy, but rejecting him as well. Kyle seemed almost repulsed by the very idea of sleeping next to him. Kenny figured it was because of his bruises, and proposed an alternative.

"...If you want, I can sleep on the floor, on these spare sheets." Kenny said.  
"What?"  
"I just mean, if you're not comfortable with me sleeping next to you-"  
"Kenny, that's not what I'm saying. You know I don't like being... naked in front of other people."  
"I-I know that. I just thought it'd be different with me."  
"...And you want to have sex, don't you?"

Kenny wanted to deny it, but he knew just as well as Kyle that sex was almost always on his mind.

"Fine, the thought did cross my mind." Kenny confessed. "Like I said, you're cute, and... this might literally be our last chance. But that's not why I said that. I just thought... you trusted me."  
"Ken, of course I trust you. I'm just not comfortable undressing around other people. It's-It's a personal issue. It has nothing to do with you."  
"...Alright. I get it. I mean, I don't get it, but you know what I mean."  
"So, um... a-are **you** going to sleep naked?"  
"D-Do you want me to?"  
"N-No... That's why I'm asking. I-I mean, I wanted to ask you not to."

«Kyle, if you want to see me naked, you literally just have to ask.» Kenny thought. «Not like I care about that.»

* * *

A few seconds later, Kenny had already stripped down to his underwear and gotten in bed, waiting for Kyle to do the same. It took several minutes before Kyle worked up the will to undress in front of Kenny – even though he wasn't paying attention or even facing him – and a few more before he actually lied down next to Kenny, although with his back turned and near the edge of the bed. Kenny sighed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Light snoring echoed in the small shed, and Kyle giggled.

«You're adorable.»

* * *

I realized a small error in the "midnight" thing while I was writing this chapter: midnight is the start of the day, rather than the end. A day starts at 12:00:00 AM (midnight) and ends at 11:59:59 PM. I'd go back and make a few changes, but I'm sure you guys/girls don't mind.  
Also, I'll be exploring M rating in future stories (there was some brushing against that in this chapter, as you may have noticed). I think sticking to T ratings might be hindering my stories somewhat, but I also don't want to write sex fics (plenty of those around, IMO), so the change will be gradual, until I feel I've established the right balance between sex and romance. It won't be strictly homosexual, though, as I intend to expand the scope of my stories (meaning, focus on more characters and events).


End file.
